Stolen Love
by xSuper-Fan
Summary: This is a ErzaxJellal lemon. If you don't like rape, Master/Slave, and other things like that DO NOT READ! This is a bad summary. I suck at these! It if my first Lemon so it may not be that good but enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Erza…" Said a voice. Erza readied her sword, and turned in a circle looking into the night. "Who's there?" She called. When she got no response she lowered it, thinking it was her mind. She shrugged and started to walk again. _How far is this place? _

She thought. Makarov had given her a place to practice her skills, he heard of it from Gildarts. "Erza…" Came the voice again. Erza stopped and listened closely. "Erza… It's me." The voice said. She looked at where the voice was coming from and saw a shadow like person come out. Erza gasped and her eyes went wide.

"J-jella!" She said. "Hello Erza." He stepped closer. Soon he was only inches away from her. "Sorry." He said then covered her mouth with a cloth. Erza struggled for a second but he vision when black and she slipped into sleep.

When she woke she was in a dark room. Seeing only on door she stood up and stumbled forward as the memories flooded her mind. "JELLAL! LET ME OUT!" Erza yelled. It echoed back to her slightly.

She walked over to the door and wasn't surprised to find in locked. "Ah… you're awake." She stood away from the door. "Who's there?" She called. "Erza… Your know who I am." Erza stopped. "Jellal." She breathed. "Yes." The door opened, blinding the room in light. She covered her eyes and blinked them open when it closed.

"Why did you take me here?" She asked. As Jellal took a step forward she took one back. "Jellal. Why did you take me here?" She asked again. As he continued to walk she continued to walk backwards. "Why did you bring me here?" She asked. She felt something cold and hard hit her back she realized she hit the wall. Jellal took another step and another till he was one step away.

"Erza… I've taken you here for you to be my own." He said, smirk as he eyes widened. "J-jellal don't do this. Fairy Tail will find out and save me." She said, cursing herself for stuttering. Jellal let out a evil laugh that echoed off the walls, giving Erza shivers. "They have no idea where you're at." He said.

He leaned into Erza face and lightly kissed her. She melted slightly into it but stopped and pressed her lips together. Jellal stopped and stepped away from her. "You can't fight me." He said. Erza smirked slightly. "Let's see." She said, stepping forward.

She started to change into Heavens Wheel armor. "Ahh!" She moaned as she leaned over in pain. She leaned against the wall for support but another wave of pain crashed over her, making her slide to the floor. After one more wave it turned into a dull pain and she looked up at Jellal darkness forming around her view.

"This room attacks all who use magic. Well almost everyone." He said with a sneer. He leaned down and stroked her cheek. "We have a fun day tomorrow. Goodnight Erza." He said and with that darkness engulfed her again.

"_Nooo!' Erza yelled as Jellal laid on top of her. He kissed her, silencing her. "Slave's don't talk." He said, kissing her again. Erza moaned into the kiss as Jellal moved his knee to her now wet panties. _

"_Don't…" She moaned. "All but your all wet. You must want me." He said. Erza shook her head but stopped when she felt Jellal hands push her shirt up. He unclasped her bra and throw it somewhere in the room._

_Erza blushed realizing she was only in her panties. "Stop. I-" She started but Jellal grabbed her breast, erasing the sentence from her mind. "No…" She moaned. "I c-can't be doing this!" She half yelled. Jellal smirked and stopped. "Time to wake up." He said._

**xSuper-Fan here! This is the beginning to my lemon! It may not be that good but I hope you enjoyed it! I have no idea how many chapters but there will be lots more lemony stuff later! **

**Shout-Out to ErzaScarletMeow203! She wrote a funny and a lemon. Both are not done but good!**


	2. Stolen Love -2

Erza woke, sweat dripping down her face. _Did I just have a wet dream about Jellal? _She thought, a blush forming on her face. She shook her head. "No. I will not think like that." She said. "Think like what?" Erza jumped and turned her head to see Jellal standing near the door. "Nothing!" She said, glaring at him. "We'll need to fix that bad attitude. But we can save it for later." He smirked at Erza confused face, then started to walk towards the bed.

Erza moved back, and felt her shoulders hit the wall. Looking around she found nothing that would protect her from Jellal. "D-don't do this." She said, once he was standing next to the bed. "Aww but I have been trying to get you for so long but you didn't want me." Jellal crawled on the bed, putting both arms next to Erza's head, making sure she couldn't get out. "I would like to get you in a more suitable way but you forced me to do this." Erza looked away, couldn't meet his eyes.

Jellal smirked then took her chin in his hand, moving it to make her face him. He leaned in kissing her. He worked his hands up her waist, pulling the shirt up and and over her head. Erza blushed, covering her chest with her hands. "D-don't Jellal. I-I can't" She said, turning away again. "Oh Erza. You know you can." He said with a smirk.

He moved to remove her skirt (Btw. He took her armor off, leaving her in the skirt and an undershirt.) He kissed her again, this time working his tongue in. He explored her mouth, enjoying the strawberry taste it gave. His hands worked to unclasp her bra as he kissed her. Erza moved her hands to cover herself and Jellal leaned back. In a quick movement he had her lying down on the bed.

He pinned her hands above her head with one hand and smirked as she tried to struggle. With his other hand he grabbed her boob. Erza bite her lip stifling the moans. He slowly moved it around in his fingers, squeezing it ever so often. One moan escaped Erza's lips and Jellal smirked. "See. You like it." He said, before lightly sucking on the nipple, while massaging the other. "No… No I don't" She protested.

Jellal moved his hand downwards, then started to slowly stroke her sex. More moaned escaped her mouth and Jellal started to kiss her. His tongue slipped in, rubbing against her own. Her panties started to get wet and he moved his fingers away. "You're all wet." He said, smirking as she looked away. Without looking away from her he removed her panties. She didn't struggled, just let out a small moan.

Jellal started to finger her sex, pushing one finger inside. "Ahh...Jellal." Erza said, grabbing his hand. He just kept on going. "Jellal…" She moaned, grabbing his arm, trying to stop him. He smirked then leaned in and kissed her again. He put another finger inside, smirking against her lips when it closed around them. He grabbed her boob, and moaned into her mouth. He drew away, suddenly and he heard Erza groan at the loss. "Can't get ahead of myself. We have training ahead of ourselves."

**xSuper-Fan here! Sorry that it's kinda short, but I will make the next chapter extra long for you guys because you waited! I thank you for that! I hope you enjoy this! xSuper-Fan**

**Shout-out to ErzaScarletMeow203. She has 5 storys. Anime Time, The Weirdest Days, X Erza, Call Of Love, and The Girls From Yokai Academy. Check them out! xSuper-Fan**


	3. Stolen Love -3

Jellal grabbed Erza and led her out the door. When outside she looked around for a way out. They were in a hallway, with some doors leading into other rooms. She saw one at the end of the hallway and started to struggle. Jellal smirked. "You need a key."

He said, then dragged her another door. He opened it and Erza stopped struggling and stared in awe. It was a… torture room. To one side was a pair of shackles hanging off the ceiling, with some more on the floor. There was a table with different whips and stuff on it. There was a cage in one corner. There was more shackles hanging other places. (I'm not good at this…).

Jellal started to drag Erza to the pair of shackles, which caused her to struggle more. Jellal finally got Erza to the shackles and managed to get her hands. He moved to her feet, doing the same. He straightened up again, looking at her eyes. "Now your at my mercy." He said. Erza looked away, towards the door. Jellal followed her eyes. "No way out, Erza."

He said, then kissed her. He stepped back. "And now you have to learn that i'm master. As I should put it." He smirked at the look Erza gave him. "But don't worry. You don't have to call me that. Just learn your place." He picked up a whip, and moved behind Erza, facing her back. Erza took a sharp breath, getting ready for whatever Jellal was about to do.

When suddenly there was a loud "Crack!" and she felt a burning pain on her back. She let out a little cry of pain, but bit her lip. Contect on not letting him hear her pain. With another to "Cracks!" Erza had tears brimmed her eyes.

She bit her lip harder, drawing blood. With a fourth hit a small cry escaped her lips. Through her teary eyes she saw Jellal looked at her. "Don't hurt yourself further Erza. If you learn your place, our training will be short."

Through the pain Erza still managed to glare at it, but it quickly faded when she felt the whip hit her again. The next few minutes went by painfully slowly. Jellal coaxing things to her, while whipping her. Like she was going to fall to him that easily. And Jellal knew this, but Erza would fall to him.

Soon her got bored of whipping her and faced her. He wiped away her tears. "It would be over if she fell to me." He said. Erza glared at him. "I would never!" She said. Jellal chuckled darkly. "We'll see, We'll see."

Jellal had kept Erza like that for some time, chuckling at how she still held pride, even when she was at his mercy. "Now Erza, what would you like to do next?" He said, with a smirk. His hands trailing up her body. Erza glared at him, but didn't say anything. "Ah I know. How about we try some outfits on? Girls like dressing up. Isn't that right Erza?" He said. "Shut the hell up." Erza said. "That's no way to treat me. But I'll let it pass for now." Then he took Erza down, but kept a strong hold on her arm.

He left the room, and walked into the on next to it. Erza gasped slightly at the other outfits around her. But let's say, they were not elegant. Jellal sat Erza down, but handcuffed her to the chair. Which she found was bolted to the floor. "Hmm… Which one?" Jellal grabbed something and held it up. It was a cop uniform, as far as Erza could tell, but to say it didn't look like one.

It top was only a small thing, covering mostly just her breasts. The bottom was a skirt, then was _way _too short. Revealing your panties every time you moved. It came with high stripper boots, and a cop hat. It also had a pair of handcuffs.

Erza stared at in disgust, but Jellal smirked. "Yes, you would look just _perfect_ in this." He said. Erza shivered at the way Jellal said perfect. Then before Erza knew what was happening, Jellal had her in the outfit. A blush formed on her cheeks, and she tried to cover up. Jellal chuckled at her movements.

He walked over and and placed his hands on her waist. "You look _Perfect_." Then he kissed her. Again Erza shivered at the word. _How dare he kiss me! _Erza thought, but she found herself kissing his back slightly. Jellal stopped the kiss after some time. "Looks like you are already accepting your fate." He said.

Erza blushed, knowing what she did. Deciding not to stay quiet she said. "Am not. I will not fall for you, and soon Natsu and the others will find me, and you'll be dead." Jellal chuckled, before grabbing her arm and dragging her back into her little room. Or cell, As she thought. Before he left her kissed her again, only it wasn't as forceful as before.

She found herself kissing back again, but caught herself soon and stopped. Jellal slipped out and Erza laid on the bed. "I hate you." Erza says. "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." But she finds herself, doubting the words. _Do I really hate you? _

**_xSuper-Fan here! Sorry I took so long to update! But here you go. It's not as good at the rest but the next chapter is going to be lime chapter. I hope you like it!_**

**___Shout-Out to ErzaScarletMeow203! She wrote X Erza, The Weirdest Days, Anime Time, Call Of Love, and The Girls From Yokai Academy! Check her out!_**


	4. Stolen Love -4

Erza woke up to the door opening and looked over to see Jellal looked at her. She stood up and glared at him. "Erza, that outfit fits you good." Erza looked down, then remembered what he put on her. She sat back down, covering up with the blanket.

"No need to cover up Erza. I think you look good in it." He said, stepping closer. "Stay away from me you psycho." She said. "Now I'm a psycho." Jellal said, amused. Erza looked away, "Yes. Only a psycho would kidnap someone." Jellal laughed slightly. "Yes, I suppose a psycho would kidnap someone. But what else would I do?"

Erza looked at him. "Well, it was your fault. You send you had a fiancé!" Jellal stopped laughing. "Yes I did. And I see you remember." He walked closer. "How could I forget." Erza said. Jellal was now standing next to the bed. "I have some fun stuff planned for today." Erza moved away. "Fun. Maybe for you." Jellal leaned down and cupped her face. "Aw Erza, don't be mean."

Erza twisted her face away, refusing to look at him. Jellal moved his hand and grabbed her hand instead. He pulled slightly. "Come on Erza…" He said, tugging again when she didn't move. Erza smiled slightly. Patience wearing thin for her games, Jellal gave a harder tug making her move forward slightly. He tugged again.

Erza grabbed the edge of the bed, stopping herself from falling off. Jellal tugged again making sure it was harder than before. With a little yelp, Erza fell of the bed. She rolled slightly and landed on her back in front of Jellal. He laughed slightly, then pulled her hand up, helping her get up.

Erza got up, crossing her arms across her chest, and looking away. Jellal had walked to the door and opened it. "Come on Erza…" He said, again. Erza finding she was not getting out of this walked over. She stepped out of the room, and looked around.

She heard a small "Click." behind her. Before she could turn around, Jellal put his hands around her waist (area). He put his face on she shoulder, and started to kiss her neck. He made his way up to her ear, and nip it. "Your'll going to like our _playing_ Erza." He whispered, into her ear then stepped away.

Erza felt a shiver run through her body, and without thinking was she was doing follow Jellal to the dressing room. (Room with outfits) Once again, he sat her down on the chair, handcuffing her to it. "Which one today?" He said, looking around. Erza, shook her head, getting out of the slight daze she was in.

"I thought you said this one was perfect?" She said, not wanting to wear someone worse. "Oh it is. But I have some other favorites in here." He said, spotting one. He walked over and pull it out. "This one would look good on you, don't you think Erza?"

The outfit was a french maid outfit. It had shoulder traps, that lead to the chest area, which at least didn't show her breast too much. It covered her waist, and ended at her thighs. It came with over the knee stockings. (I think that is what their called) and white high heels. It also came with a little duster but Jellal set it down.

He walked over and put it on her. He then uncuffed her. Erza stood up, and instinctively started to cover up. Jellal grabbed her arms and put them behind her back. "Ah yes. It looks good on you." Erza glared at him. "Get this off me." She said, hating it even more. "But we still need to have our fun."

Jellal grabbed her hand and pulled on it till she started to walk. He walked her out, then into a new room. Once in the new room he set her on the bed, which was a queens size. It had pink and white covers.

She looked around the rest of the room. It had a dresser. Off to one side there was a desk, which didn't have anything on it. Her eyes rested on Jellal who was standing in front of a small table, with drawers. "This will be your new room Erza. Do you like it." Erza looked at him, then around the room again.

"I've seen better." Was her response. Jellal turned to the table, and pulled some things out of the drawers. He walked over to the bed, dumping them on it. Erza, curious to the what they were, took her eyes off Jellal and looked down on the bed. After a minute she turned back to Jellal. "No." She said.

Jellal smirked. "Maids are not supposed to tell their Master no." He sat down on the bed, and pushed Erza down on it. He grabbed some rope out of the pile and tied her hands above her head. He leaned down. kissing her neck.

He nipped at the area her shoulder and neck joined, then licked it. He moved up, and nipped her ear. He felt Erza shudder under him, and moved to kiss her lips. He pushed his tongue through, running it along her teeth. She shuddered again. Still kissing her, he grabbed something else out the pile. He rubbed it against Erza's nipple through the fabric.

Then turned it on. It started to vibrate, and Erza moaned slightly. Jellal drew away, letting Erza and him breath. Erza bite her lower lip, and looked away. Jellal smirked, then moved the fabric away. He teased her, rubbing it on her nipple.

He moved to the other one, doing the same. He moved it down, and put it near her sex. She let out a small moan. He turned it on higher, then slipped it in her panties. He moved back up and started to suck on her nipple. He played with the other one with his hand. He nipped at her nipple, earning him a moan. He moved to the other nipple, doing the same.

Erza strained against the rope. She started to shake her head no. _No! No! I don't like it! _She repeated to herself. Erza looked back at Jellal, who had now sat up. "See Erza, Isn't this fun?" He asked, smirking slightly. "T-this isn't the least bit fun, you psycho!" She snarled out, then closed her lips tight to stop a moan from coming out.

"But you're all wet. So you must be having fun. You must like it." He moved up, planting a kiss on her neck. "I-I do not like it one bit!" She managed, before a moan escaped her lips. Jellal smiled against her neck. "Hmmm, your moans sound so pretty. Make a few more for me, Erza."

Erza remained quiet and bite her lower lip to make sure none came out. Jellal moved back down, and pushed the fabric away. He smiled, then leaned down and licked it once. Erza arched her back. Jellal started to lick her, then sucked on her clit. "Ahhh." Erza moaned, unable to control them. Encouraged by her moans, he removed the vibrater, and replaced it with two fingers.

Still thrusting his fingers, he rubbed the vibrater against her anal. Erza rolled her head back, almost tipping over the edge. Jellal put the tip of it in her anus, earning a deep moan from her. "N-no. Stop." Erza panted.

Jellal put in another finger, and moved them around. Erza arched her back when he hit one spot. Hitting it again, she let out a deep moan. Erza felt her vision going black around the edges and knew she was close to coming. Jellal started to suck on her clit again, and soon she was driven over the edge.

She arched her back, her head rolling back. She let out a moan and came. Jellal smirked, letting her ride a wave of pleasure. He removed his fingers, and licked one. "You taste sweet Erza." He said, licking the other one. He turned off the vibrater and moved the stuff off the bed. Undoing the rope, she lowered her arms.

Jellal got up, then leaned near her ear. "I told you it'll be fun." Then walked out, leaving Erza to lay there.

**xSuper-Fan here! Finally done with this chapter. And don't worry, soon I'll make the actual lemon. Once the lemon is done, I will have two or three more chapters, then it will be done. But I made this one longer than usually, and I hope you like it. Also next week, starting Monday I will not be on, were visiting a relative for the week and my mom won't let me take my laptop.**

**Shout-Out to ErzaScarletMeow203. She had written 5 fanfics. X Erza, Anime Time, Call Of Love, The Weirdest Days, and The Girls From Yokai Academy. Check them out, their good! **


	5. Stolen Love -5

"Erza, wake up." Jellal said, shaking Erza slightly. Erza rolled over, facing Jellal. "What is the psycho going to do with me today?" She said. Jellal moved to where he was leaning against the wall. "The psycho is taking you shopping." He said, while closing his eyes.

He opened one when Erza didn't respond. "What?" He asked. "Shopping? You're taking me shopping?" She said, in disbelief. "Sure, Or would you like something else?" He asked, smirking slightly. "Nope. Shopping sounds fine." Erza said, looking away.

"Well lets get you dressed in something else." Erza sighed, but got up. "Come on." Jellal said, walking to the door. "I am not wearing one of those outfits out there!" Erza said, crossing her arms. "Dont worry. I have a few other outfits." Jellal said, looking at her, then added,

"Don't worry. Those outfits are for my eyes only. No one else is allowed to see you in them." Jellal opened the door, stepping out. He glanced behind his shoulder, watching Erza walk out and close the door.

He continued to walk, and entered the room with the outfits. "Sit." He said, pointing the chair. Without looking back he walked to the back of the room. He began to look through the clothes.

"Click." He heard softly, but it was enough to make his stop. He looked through the clothes, and to the chair. No Erza. Jellal smirked. _Think you can get away? _He thought. He walked to the door, opening it. "Oh Erza. Come out from where you're hiding. Do you really think you can get away?" He smirked, looking around.

Only a few rooms were unlocked. Her Room, The "Torture" room, and His room. He never felt like locking it, too much trouble to. "Hmmm." He said, walking to the room next door. He opened it, smiling at the memories. He could almost hear the whip cracking against her back.

Jellal shook his head. "Not here for memories." He whispered, walking fully in. He scanned around the room, and seeing nothing out of place, he left. He then decided to cheek her room.

He went in, scanning the room. Then he went over to the bed, bending down and looking under it. "Nope." He said, standing back up. He walked around the room, already smirking. "Oh Erza, such a bad Slave for going in her Master's room without his permission."

He walked over to it, reaching for the door handle. "Oh Erza." He whispered, opening it. He stepped inside, letting go of the door. "Oh Erza, Come out from wher- Ow!" He said, grabbing the back of his head.

He spun around, but found Erza already out the door. Jellal looked at his hand, finding blood on it. He touched it again, wincing.

"Erza." He said, through clenched teeth. He walked back out, just in time to see the door to her room close. He walked over to it, pulling it open.

He walked in, finding Erza, surprised, and scared, looking at him. She dropped whatever she had in her hand, letting out a small gasp. She hadn't expected him to find her so fast. "Uhh…" She said, backing away slightly.

Jellal glared at her, but smirked. He started to walk to her, quickly. Before she could react he pushed her onto the bed. He held her hands above her head, enjoying her surprised expression. It only lasted a few more seconds, before it dawned on her what she was in.

"Erza…" He said, smirking at her. "You have to be punished for that…" He smirked at her again, running his free hand down her cheek. He leaned down, nipping on her lip. He then bite down on it, earning a small yelp from Erza.

"But… I'll save it for later. We have stuff to do." He let go of her hands, standing up. Erza remained there a few moments, then got up also. She followed Jellal out, back into the Outfit Room. This time, he cuffed her to the chair again.

"Now you've lost me trust." Jellal said, frowning a bit. "I thought we were getting somewhere." Erza over the shock, glared at him. "We were getting nowhere. I still hate you." Jellal looked somewhat hurt.

"You hate me?" He repeated. Erza's eyes soften somewhat. "No… I-i don't hate you…" She said, looking away. Jellal turned away.

"I'll just find an outfit for you." He said, walking back to the clothes.

It only took him a few minutes to pick out a Pink sweater, and a black skirt. With of course, a white lacy bra, and matching underwear. "See. I have other clothes for you." He said, showing it to Erza.

"Fine." She said, looking away from him. Jellal uncuffed her. "Er. Put these on." He said, handing them to her. "Um. Okay." She said. Jellal turned away. _I wonder why he let me put it on. He usually just does it himself. _She sighed, confused by him.

She was soon done. "Okay. We can go now." He said, opening the door. Erza walked out, then turned back to him. Jellal walked out, walking towards the door at the end of the room/hallway thing. He took out a small ring of keys, choose one, and unlocked the door.

"Go on." He said to Erza, holding the door opened. Erza walked out, and saw stairs going up. _He kept me underground?! _She thought, walking up them. At the top was another door. Jellal stepped forward, unlocking it.

"Come on." He said, walking out. "The train stations only a block away." Erza nodded, catching up to him. She looked around, noticing they were in a forest. It was afternoon. Maybe a quarter past 1'o clock.

Erza glanced at Jellal, finding him looking at the ground. "You know. I-i didn't really mean it when I said I hated you.." Erza said, looking at her hands. Jellal remained silent. Erza sighed.

_Good. Now he hates me. _She thought. _Wait. Why should I care? It's not like I want him to like me. He's a psycho. _She said, nodded.

"Were almost there." She heard. "Hmm." She said, looking forward, to see a build through the trees. They got there in a few moments. Erza walked over to one of the seats, and sat down, while Jellal walked up to the counter to buy two tickets. In a few minutes he joined her.

"Uh. Jellal?" Erza said. "Yes?" Jellal answered looking at her. Erza looked at her hands. "W-what will the p-punishment be..? She asked, a blush forming.

Jellal remained silent for a few moments. "I have a few things in mind." He answered. "Hey! That doesn't answer my question!" She said, glaring at him. Jellal started to chuckle lightly. "What! Why are you laughing!" She said, getting angrier.

"Oh nothing. I just like it better when your angry." He said. Erza blushed slightly. "Shut up." She said, turning away. "Aww come on Erza. I'm taking you shopping! Don't be so mean." He said, half whining. "Hmph. Get over it." She said, crossing her arms.

Jellal was about to say something else, but train pulled up and he stopped. "Let's go. We should get there in thirty minutes." He said, standing up. Erza followed and entered the train. Jellal sat down, Erza across from him.

They rode in silence for a few minutes, then Erza stood. She opened the door, and was about to step out, when Jellal asked, "Hey! Where are you going?" Erza stopped. "Calm down. I'm just going to the bathroom." She said, then walked out. Jellal sighed, and stared out the window.

5 minutes passed.

10 minutes passed.

15 minutes passed.

"Where is she?" He said, standing up. He walked out, looking down the aisle. He walked left, towards the restrooms. He got there, and tried to open the bathroom door. It opened up, unlocked. No Erza. "Where did she run off to?" He said, going into the next compartment.

He looked around not finding her. He walked up to a worker. "Have you seen someone. She's a girl. Red ha-" He stopped, hearing Erza say, "N-no!" He started off in the direction. "Oh. Um! Nevermind!: He called to the worker. He continued walking until he got to the last compartment

Inside he could hear Erza protesting someone to stop. Whatever they were doing. Jellal reached for the door handle, twisting it. Then opened the door… "Jellal!" Erza said, flustered. She sat, tied up to a railing on the wall.

Her Sweater was missing, thankfully the Bra was on. There was two males. One was nipping Erza's ear, and rubbing her chest. The other was running his hand up her tigh. "W-who are you!" The first asked, stopping.

Jellal didn't respond, but glared at them. He had seen them before. They were wanted. "We were just having some fun!" The second said, seeing the angry look on his face.

Jellal raised his hand, a sphere forming in it. He crushed it, sending Darkness Magic out. It traveled to the two males, and soon they were trapped in a sphere. (Darkness Cgae)

"No! Jellal! Y-you can't hurt them!" Erza said, recognizing the magic. "Be quiet. Their criminals anyway." Erza stopped, hearing the anger in his voice.

After a few moments, the two of them were on the floor, in pain. Jellal ran over to Erza, untying her. He helped her up, holding onto her. He spotted her shirt laying on the floor and grabbed it. He gave it to her, and she put it on.

"Come on." He said, opening the door. He saw the same working, and without stopping said, "There's two wanted criminals back there." The worker looked confused, then went back there. Erza looked back to see what happens, but the next door got in the way.

After a minute of walking, him and her were back in their seat. "Your not leaving my sight again." He said, obviously still mad. "Okay." Erza said, finding herself weirdly happy about that.

**xSuper-Fan here! It is done. Finally. My laptop crashed, and I had to rewrite it. Then I had to change the second half. They were supposed to be at the store already. But, Eh, next chapter. I hope you like this chapter though! xSuper-Fan**

**Shout-out to ErzaScarletMeow203. She has written 5 fanfics. X Erza, The Weirdest Days, Anime Time (Done), Call Of Love, The Girls From Yokai Academy (Done). But check her out! They are really good! **


	6. Stolen Love -6

Thank you all for waiting and not killing me! For that, I have a special two chapter update!

They arrived at town shortly, Erza rolled her eyes when Jellal glared daggers into some man who looked at her. "Not everyone is going to rape me, Jellal, unlike you." She said, without facing him.

She felt Jellal's piercing eyes set on her back, and started an apology. "Jellal…" She started. "No. Erza." He said, anger obviously in his voice. Erza sighed, and continued to walk, until Jellal said stop.

She looked over to him, then followed his eyes to the building in front of them. It was a clothing store. "Come on." He said, walking up to the doors. Erza followed him and walked inside, the cool air refreshing after the heat of the day.

"The woman's should be over there…" He said, pointing to the right. Erza nodded, then walked that way. It was. Erza started to follow Jellal, but he stopped. "I don't know what you need." He said, pushing her ahead of him.

Erza rolled her eyes, "Men." She said, before continueing to walk. She eyed the sign on the right, reading it over. Bras & Underwear it read. Not stopping there. She thought, eyeing Jellal. She planned to walk past it but, Jellal stopped her in her tracks by saying. "Wait, don't you need these?"

Erza felt her cheeks heat up, and turned back around, but kept her face hidden. "Ah, yes. I didn't see it." She said. She walked into the little selection, Jellal following her. She stopped a few feet in.

"No, Jellal! Just wait out there!" She said, pushing him back. "But I need to watch you." He protested but it fell to deaf ears. "Just no. Wait. Ten minutes." She said, turning back around.

"Fine. But, Ten minutes." He said, shooting a warning glance at her, back she was already gone. "Hmph." He said, staring bored at the people passing.

Erza sighed, now hidden from his few in the racks. "Why did he have to make us stop?" She complained, aloud to no one. "Well, I'm here now." She said, "Might as well get something." She said, browsing around.

Jellal sighed impatiently, he did not like waiting. "Why did I take her shopping? Women take too long." He whispered, glancing into the section. Images from the train popped into his mind and he had to use all his will not to go inside.

When he saw them touching her like that, he was more than just anger. He was in a rage, and if he wasn't on a train, he probably would have killed them. As he thought back to it now, he had almost felt betrayed, which scared him since, in any sort of mind, he and Erza were not dating.

They weren't anything. Erza was Erza. He was Jellal, or Psycho, according to Erza. He laughed at the nickname. I'm not really a Psycho. Right? I just kidnapped someone, but she made me. But I did say he had a Fiance. Jellal shook his head.

"What am I thinking. She pushed me to do it." He said, right as Erza walked out. "Hmm? What did I push you to do?" She asked. Jellal looked at her, "Nothing." He whispered.

Erza sighed again, then held up a small handful of clothes. "I have some things." She said, then quickly put them down. "Good, now where to next?" He asked, looking around. "This way." Erza said, heading further down.

This time she stopped at a section filled with shirts. After five minutes of looking at things, Jellal complained. "How long is this going to take?" He asked, looking at the ceiling. "Oh shut up. We have only been in this store for 20 minutes!" She said, whacking him lightly on the head.

He turned his head to face her, growling softly. "I wish I could get you back for that." He said. Erza smirked. "Oh you can't, are you sad little boy?" She said, with mock concern, patting him on the head.

Jellal growled again, before turning away. "This is taking to long." Erza whacked him again. "I'm done with the shirts, now just for pants." She said, walking away. Jellal growled again, but followed her. She was soon done there.

"Can we pay and leave now?" "No, we can not. I have to see if they all fit." Jellal thought for a second, then a smirk appeared on his lips. "Okay, thats fine." He said, obviously thinking a plan over.

Erza caught this, "You know what, Let's just go, I think they fit." She said, trying to walk back, but Jellal reached out, taking her arm. "No, No. Go try them on!" He said, leading her that way. Erza sighed in defeat, knowing he planned something, but what?

Erza stepped into the changing room, and found all the stalls but one locked. She sighed, as the only one free was the biggest. "It'll help Jellal, though." She said, as she walked in and locked it.

She began to take off her shirt and pants, then go them fully removed. She set them on the floor, reaching for the next set of clothes, when tada. Jellal appeared. Erza gapped up at him, then managed to whisper, "What are you doing?" Jellal smirked, then set him feet next to her. "Having fun."

xSuper-Fan here! Again, thank you all for waiting! The next chapter will be out later today, I need to fix something in it! This chapter is more of a filler, but the next chapter will have more. And it will be much longer, so don't worry!

Shout-Out to ErzaScarletMeow203. She has written 5 fanfics. Baka! What have I done!, X Erza, The Weirdest Days, Anime Time, and Call of Love. Check her/ them out!


	7. Stolen Love -7

"Jellal…" Erza started, but was cut off when Jellal kissed her. He pushed her against the wall, still kissing her. He finally drew apart for breath. "No, Jellal, n-not here!" She whispered, thinking of the other people in the stalls.

"But this is your new punishment." Erza felt her cheeks flush up, "Shh! Don't say that out loud! Or whisper, or something!" She pleaded, but it only made Jellal smirk more. "Isn't this what punishment is supposed to be? You shouldn't like it." He said, kissing her neck.

"No, Please Jellal, don't. Not here." She plead again, but her breath was getting heavy. "You seem to like it though." "I do not! How could you even say that?" She protested, even as her panties grew wet.

Jellal reached for her bra, and tugged at it, before snapping it off. He discarded it on the pile of clothes. He began to fondle her breast, and leaned in to kiss her. He slid his tongue across her bottom lip, demanding entrance.

Erza hesitated, then opened her mouth, allowing him to slid his tongue in. He drew away a few moments later, and leaned into her ear. "I'm glad you finally accepted me." He whispered.

"I-i did not! It's just easier to do that then…" She trailed off, looking away from him. It's just easier right? Then him forcing me to open my mouth? Yeah, that's it. She was about to tell him, but he leaned down, sucking on her breast.

She moaned, then quickly closed her mouth. Jellal gave her other nipple the same treatment, before moving back up to slowly kiss her neck. He moved his hands down, and pulled down her now wet panties. He discarded them with the bra.

"I wish I had my toys." He growled against her cheek. Erza thought back to yesterday.

Jellal tying her up. Jellal kissing her. Jellal's hands on her. Jellal fingers slipping into her. Jellal- She stopped thinking about it, realizing something. All she could remember was what Jellal did. Not the feeling of the toys. Just Jellal.

It's because… Because he was the one doing everything! That's it right? No, that can't be. I can't even recall the feeling of the toy. She was about to ponder on it more, when Jellal stuck two fingers in.

She let out a moan, looking away from him. He began to move them in and out, feeling Erza grow wetting. Erza move her hands to his shoulders, moan out his name softly. Jellal kissed her neck, a small smile on his face.

Erza began to pull at his shirt, moving it up. What am I doing? Why can't I stop? Do I even want to stop? She thought. Jellal stopped long enough to help her get it off, then ran her hands over his chest, then moved up to his nipple.

She softly ran her hand over it, then pushed harder. She heard Jellal moan too, and did it again. She began to suck on it, with playing with the other one. Jellal moaned quietly, adding another finger.

Erza moved to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment, before moving down to his pants. She pulled these down, running her hand across his hidden member. After doing this a few times, she traced his boxers, then stopped hesitating a few moments.

Finally she pulled them down, revealing his hard member. She slowly gripped it, them began to move her hand up and down. Jellal and Erza continued to please each other for a few minutes, then Jellal pushed her on the ground.

He took his fingers out, with caused Erza to moan in loss. She moved her hands back, and looking up at him. Jella leaned down and kissed her. Erza kissed him back, then stopped, realizing what was about to happen.

Jellal drew away from the kiss, lining up with her entrance. Ah! Wait no! Stop! She thought, as he pushed his head against her sex. "Wait! Stop!" She said, but Jellal ignored her, pushing a little harder, his head entering her.

"Stop! Please! I-I don't want to be raped!" She pleaded, tears in her eyes.

After hearing this, Jellal stopped moving, and looking into her eyes, Horror filling them. He drew away from her, backing up slowly before he hit the wall. "No! I can't do this to her!" He said to himself. "I… Can't!" He whispered.

xSuper-Fan here! Please don't kill me! And sorry about not getting the chapter up! Won't happen again! I promise! Next chapter up later this week. Maybe Wednesday or Thursday!

Shout-Out to ErzaScarletMeow203. She has written 5 finfics. Call of Love, Baka! What have I done!, The Weirdest Days, Anime Time, and X Erza.


	8. Stolen Love -8

Erza looked at him in concern and confusion. She quickly grabbed her clothes, watching him. He didn't seem aware she was there, and she made no move to make him notice.

After she got her clothes on, she walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. He looked up, then around. Without saying anything he stood up and put his clothes on. He grabbed Erza new clothes and walked out.

Erza followed him to the counter, where he paid for the clothes. He walked out, heading for the train station. He got there and paid for the tickets before sitting on the bench. Erza sat next to him and looked away, then stole a glance at him.

He didn't notice as he was staring at the railroad, waiting for the train. _Should I say something? Should I do something? What do I do! this has never happened before! _She thought, as a million answer ran through her mind.

She decided to try and talk to him, hoping it will relieve some of the tension in the air. "Jellal." She started, gaining his attention. "What happened back there..." She started, but he looked away again.

Erza sighed, and looked away too, but questions nagged at her mind. She decided to try again, turning back to him.

"Jellal." She said, again and he looked at her. "Please, can you tell me what happened?" Jellal looked away, ignoring her again. "Stop ignoring me!" She said, which he ignored. "Jellal! Tell me! Or...or...I'll tell someone you kidnapped me!" She exclaimed glancing at the people nearby.

"Okay! Fine I will! Just don't go saying anything, about _That."_ Erza smiled, happy she managed to get somewhere. "Good. Now tell me."

The train pulled up, and Jellal looked at it, and back at her. "On the train." He said, standing up. Erza was about to protest and give another threat when he added, "For more privacy."

Erza couldn't fight against him with that answer. Because it was true, the train station was crowded, with everyone finishing their jobs and getting back home. Jellal started to walk to the train, not bothering to see if Erza followed.

As Erza stood up she mussed and idea. _What if I ran right now? He couldn't catch me, I could go to that crowd back there, tell them and he can get arrested, and I'll go back. Or save the trouble and just fight him. He can't have an anti magic spell around this place. _

But as she thought into it more, she didn't like the idea. _Everything could go wrong. He could catch me. Or not get arrested and go after me again. And I am wonder what happened back there... I'll learn. Then when we're going back, I'll run. _

She nodded at this, and followed him. When they got on the train, Jellal was silent at first then looked at her.

"Okay. The reason is well..." He trailed off, thought for a moment, then started again. "I don't want to...rape...you." Erza looked confused, turning her head slightly. "But, you kidnapped me to do that." Jellal shook his head. "I didn't kidnap you to rape you, I kidnapped you to, try and get you to accept me." Erza looked at him, her eyes soften slightly. "Jellal... But what about what you do to me?"

"That's to try and urge you on. I don't want to force you though. I... I couldn't live with myself if I did." "So what happened back there. You stopped because I..." She trailed off, already deep in thought.

Jellal nodded, "I'm going to wait, no matter how painfully hard it is." Then turned away, looking out the window.

They arrived back at the trains station shortly after, stepping off. They started to walk again, silent, like before.

_Did she really think I would rape her? That I would stoop that low? I guess she could. I've kidnapped her, played with her, even hurt her, but, I wouldn't rape her. But, I almost did. If she didn't say rape, I would have. I can't have it happen again. No, I won't let it happen again. I'm not going to do anything to her again, at least not for a while. I will have to eventually, but not now._

He looked at Erza, wondering what she was thinking. _Maybe how much of a psycho I am. And I can't disagree with her. _

Then looked forward, and saw the "house" coming up. "Erza." He said. She looked over at him, then followed him glace to the "House".

She followed him as he unlocked the door, then walked down the stairs. He unlocked the next door, and opened it, allowing her in. He locked it behind him, and walked to his room, disappearing inside.

Erza walked to her own room, setting the bags inside. (Forgot to mention shes been holding the bags) She laid on the bed, thoughts swarming her mind_. _

_So he wasn't going to force me. He was waiting on me to meet him halfway. And all those times he did things to me, he was holding back for doing anything more? It must have been hard, but he was doing it for me. He cares for me. And he hasn't hurt me, well except that first time, but I did sorta make him. He must care for me, even if it is somewhat. Its the only way to explain things. I...I think I do accept him, or I would have left by now. _

She smiled, deciding she would accept it and not stop what he does.

_I'll give him little hints. But that's it. _

**xSuper-Fan here! I did it on time! Hope you like the chapter, next one might take a little longer, since I'm going back to my Dad's soon and stuff. But I'll try to get it up fast.**

**Shout-Out to ErzaScarletMeow203. She has written 5 fanfics. X Erza, Call Of Love, The Weirdest Days, Baka! What Have I've done!, and Anime Time. Check them out!**


End file.
